


correspondence of rangers

by zipzipnada



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, established Trimberly, eventually tommy oliver appears, zason getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipzipnada/pseuds/zipzipnada
Summary: Inside the chat groups of the Power Rangers.





	1. Chapter 1

  
_**Jason.Scott** made a group chat._  
_**Jason.Scott** has added **Kimbers** to the chat. Jason.Scott has added **Zzzzzzack**  to the chat. **Jason.Scott** has added **Billy** to the chat. **Jason.Scott** has added **Triinii** to the chat. _  
_**Kimbers** has renamed the chat **Power of Fucking Friendship.**_

  
**Billy:** Do we need that word in it too?  
  
_**Jason.Scott** has renamed the chat _**_Power of Friendship._  
**  
**Triinii:** power of friendship at all, really kim?  
**Kimbers:** I stand by this guys  
**Kimber:** but yea sorry billy for the swearing  
**Billy:** :)  
**Zzzzzzack:** warms my soul  
**Zzzzzzack:** and Trin's cold dead 1  
**Jason.Scott:** harsh but accurate. moving on  
**Triinii** : fuk u guys don't call me out like this  
**Kimbers** : Trin is Pure  
**Billy:** You say that  
**Jason.Scott:** AS I SAID moving on. billy and i need to undo the illegal mod for when my parole officer comes by so we won't be at training tonight  
**Zzzzzzack:** we'll miss u i swear  
**Jason.Scott:** haha  
**Billy:** Is that sarcasm?  
**Triinii:** nvr  
**Kimbers:** i can't make it either. babysitting  
**Triinii:** u mean babysitting zacky isn't enough?  
**Zzzzzzack:** rude  
**Jason.Scott:** true   
**Zzzzzzack:**  I'M BETRAYED  
**Zzzzzzack:** i'm not going either  
**Triinii:** thanks for ditching me guys  
**Kimbers:** Trini come over when the kids parents leave i'll text u the address x  
**Triinii:** nice

* * *

_**Billy** private messaged  **Zzzzzzack.**_

**Billy:**  when is your birthday?   
**Zzzzzzack:** May 3rd. why?  
**Billy:** That's really soon! I want to know when everyone's birthday is, you were the last one to know  
**Zzzzzzack:**  when are the others u got me curious now blue  
**Billy:** Trini's birthday is August 9th, according to Kimberly. Trini wouldn't tell me. Jason's is October 20th  
**Zzzzzzack:** noted. yellow youngest and red's oldest after me  
**Billy:** yes, she missed being in the year below by only days!  
**Zzzzzzack:** figures. whens urs?  
**Billy:** don't laugh  
**Zzzzzzack:** y would I laugh?  
**Billy:** it's april 1st  
**Zzzzzzack:** DUDE YOU'RE AN APRIL FOOLS BAB THATS AWESOME  
**Billy:** Kimberly's is Valentines day!  
**Zzzzzzack:** Kimberly HART   
**Billy:** Puntastic isn't it?  
  


* * *

**POWER OF FRIENDSHIP**

  
**Jason.Scott:** [ image attached ] die u piece of shit  
**Zzzzzzack:** :'D  
**Kimbers:** omfg  
**Triinii:** SECOND god i want to frame that on my wall  
**Billy:** is that the Krispy Kreme? What happened I thought they were rebuilding?  
**Jason.Scott:** nope, seems not  
**Triinii:** I swear if we have to defend another dumbass food store...  
**Kimbers:** the source of all life... IN KRISPY KREME  
**Zzzzzzack:** ruined donuts 4 me  
**Jason.Scott:** ^^^  
**Triinii:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
**Billy:** What if the next one is ice cream?  
**Kimbers:** no  
**Jason.Scott:** don't take this away from me no  
**Triinii:** Jay might die, Billy. he could die  
**Zzzzzzack:** thats a creepypasta  
**Triinii:** camp fire horror story shit right there  
**Kimbers:** brb going to flip off the moon, fuck u rita  
**Triinii:** same  
**Zzzzzzack:** i do that once a day  
**Billy:** I do too. Only I don't I insult her but I don't say or do the other stuff  
**Kimbers:** what about u J?  
**Triinii:** he died  
**Zzzzzzack:** jay jay u there?  
**Kimbers:** JasonNNNN where'd u go  
**Billy:** Off to crash a car.  
**Zzzzzzack:** OH!!!!!!!!  
**Triinii** : damn too accurate  
**Kimbers:** LOLLL  
**Zzzzzzack:** no lie we traumatized him with the ice cream thing  
**Triinii:** nvr link ice cream and that Bitch again our fearless leader can't take it  
**Jason.Scott:** guys i'm with my parole officer fuckin shut up. phone dings every second shut  
**Zzzzzzack:** HI J'S PAROLE OFFICER MAN DUDE LADY PERSON  
**Kimbers** : say HI!  
**Triinii:** greets  
**Billy:** Hello  
**Zzzzzzack:** : BOO  
**Triinii:** HEYY HEY HEY  
**Kimbers:** WHAT UP COUNTY POLICE DEP. BIG HELLO FROM THE PIT. HYWAAHKJDSGF  
**Zzzzzzack:** ding dong ur besties r here  
**Jason.Scott:** imma murder u all  
**Triinii:** :D

* * *

  
  
**POWER OF FRIENDSHIP**

  
**Kimbers:** i made u all friendship bracelets ur wearing them i don't make the rules. they're not finished but when they are say goodbye to bare wrists  
**Zzzzzzack:** nice!  
**Billy:** Yay, can't wait to see them.  
**Jason.Scott:** color coded I hope  
**Triinii:** obvsly guys come on  
**Jason.Scott:** u seen them? no fair y does trin see them first?  
**Kimbers:** she wasn't supposed to she ninja'd me  
**Triinii:** u were threading them on my bedroom floor how could i not see them?  
**Kimbers:** ninja'd  
**Zzzzzzack:** do they have beads tho  
**Kimbers:** offended. course they do  
**Billy:** is that why you were measuring our wrists on Wednesday?  
**Zzzzzzack:** exposed  
**Jason.Scott:** not everyday i get a tape measure put around my wrist i have to say i did suspect sometihn  
**Jason.Scott:** something*  
**Triinii:** who has that thicc wrist?  
**Jason.Scott** : oh my god  
**Zzzzzzack:** xD  
**Kimbers:** jay  
**Kimbers:** then blueberry  
**Billy:** blueberry?  
**Jason.Scott:** that's u  
**Zzzzzzack:** jay got the thicc wrist  
**Billy:** I have a nice nickname?! I've never had a nice one before :D  
**Triinii:** guess i got that skinny wrist going on then  
**Kimbers:** no  
**Jason.Scott:** !!  
**Zzzzzzack:** no way  
**Triinii:** my wrist isn't skinniest? is it urs?  
**Kimbers:** no, mine's 'thicc' er than urs Trin, but it goes z, trin, me, blue, jay. Z has freakishly thin wrists do u eat  
**Zzzzzzack:** not always  
**Billy:** :(  
**Jason.Scott:** fuck Z come on we're going to get take out rn  
**Zzzzzzack:** in class?  
**Jason.Scott:** right after ur in math right? meet me outside when bell goes  
**Zzzzzzack:** ok. and shit mrs. b noticed my phone bye my dudes.  
**Triinii:** does this food invite go to all of us?  
**Jason.Scott:** no piss off  
**Kimbers:** rude jay rude  
**Billy:** I can't anyway my mom is cooking mac n cheese tonight  
**Triinii:** JEALOUS  
**Kimbers:** aw man i'm making dinner tonight and i cant magic mac n cheese  
**Triinii:** can't believe we witnessed another zason milestone  
**Jason.Scott:** wtf is zason  
**Kimbers:** u and Z. like trin and i are trimberly  
**Jason.Scott:** ur dating tho?  
**Kimbers:** yis  
**Triinii:** [ eyebrow wiggling emoji ]  
**Jason.Scott:** fuck off  
**Billy:** oh I get it now :D  
**Jason.Scott:** no  
**Billy:** :D  
**Jason.Scott:** stop it its just food  
**Billy:** :D  
**Jason.Scott:** Billy no  
**Billy:** :D  
**Jason.Scott:** stop the emoji abuse man  
**Billy:** :D  
**Kimbers:** i'm cryin  
**Triinii:** saving screencaps of this blessed moment tbh

* * *

_**Zzzzzzack** private messaged **Jason.Scott.**_

**Zzzzzzack:** my mum says thanks for the take out  
**Jason.Scott:** you're both welcome, how is she?  
**Zzzzzzack:** she's doing okay. thank you jay i'm serious  
**Jason.Scott:** anytime  
**Zzzzzzack:** did u want to go see Get Out tomorrow night? the girls already saw it and billy hates horrors  
**Jason.Scott:** yeah

* * *

  
_**Kimbers** private messaged **Triinii.**_

  
**Kimbers:** the new guy asked me out  
**Triinii:** #ew  
**Kimbers:** never know i might have said yes?  
**Triinii:** #disowned  
**Kimbers** : ur adorable  
**Triinii:** #lies  
**Triinii:** isn't that the guy who tore up Jay's homework that he actually TRIED with so he'd get in trouble???  
**Kimbers:** yea this was before that but yea  
**Triinii:** which made his dad yell at him so loud the entire school fuckin heard  
**Kimbers:** yea  
**Triinii:** please tell me you said no  
**Kimbers:**  yea i did. shoulda tore him a new asshole too but alas foresight   
**Triinii:** good  
**Triinii:** ur spoken for anyway  
**Kimbers:** i know right???? approach me again and my tiny gf will show u pain  
**Triinii:** imma show him pain anyway i've only seen jay cry once before and that was when you know  
**Kimbers:** yea i know  
**Triinii:** so yea he's dead meat  
**Kimbers:** Z said the same, billy reminded us all that we can't start fights or escalate them  
**Triinii:** bummer. idk if that will stop Z tho  
**Kimbers:**  we need to watch that. anyways nothing in the rulea bout verbal attacks  
**Triinii:** my girl  
**Kimbers:** <3

* * *

 

  
_**Triinii** private messaged **Zzzzzzack**._  
  
**Triinii:** this tommy guy needs to step off  
**Zzzzzzack:** fuck yes  
**Triinii:** wtf is his problem???  
**Zzzzzzack:** no idea but i hate him  
**Triinii:** he asked Kim a few weeks ago  
**Zzzzzzack:** lol  
**Triinii:** ikr. today i saw him talking to billy. don't trust him.  
**Zzzzzzack:** did u hear what he said?  
**Triinii:** no but i don't trust him anywhere near Blueberry  
**Zzzzzzack:** uh he's @ my 10  
**Triinii:** run away man he's not worth it  
**Zzzzzzack:** he.. shoved me???  
**Triinii:** what is he twelve!?  
**Zzzzzzack:** ive not been shoved in years????? no words  
**Triinii:** i hate that i can't punch him  
**Zzzzzzack:** I'm gonna  
**Triinii:** z no

* * *

  
_**Kimbers** private messaged **Jason.Scott.**_

  
**Kimbers:** u ok?  
**Jason.Scott:** sure  
**Kimbers:** ur not  
**Jason.Scott:** no i'm really not but it;ll be fine  
**Jason.Scott:** epicred ranger. scared of his dad  
**Kimbers:** i'm coming over

* * *

  
**POWER OF FRIENDSHIP**

  
**Zzzzzzack:** my bad  
**Triinii:** not even surprised  
**Kimbers:** Wall Dad is not Happy. Wall Dad is Angry.  
**Triinii:** Wall Dad is Disappointed.  
**Billy:** Wall Dad expected Better from you Zachary.  
**Jason.Scott:** Wall Dad needs to get over himself.  
**Triinii:** tru  
**Kimbers:** true  
**Billy:** I can still hear the sound of that punch.  
**Triinii:** it echoed I swear  
**Kimbers:** right up there with jay's slap on danny  
**Zzzzzzack:** which Triinii and i sadly missed out on  
**Jason.Scott:** worst thing about being a ranger is that i can't slap danny ever again  
**Zzzzzzack:** go ahead tho what is stopping u really  
**Triinii:** tbh Wall Dad did lay into u Z  
**Jason.Scott:** might slap too hard  
**Kimbers:** yea Z u did a good job holding back on Tommy  
**Zzzzzzack:** weird because i didn't  
**Triinii:** !!!?? what??? how is his jaw not snapped off??  
**Billy:** Oh that's nasty.  
**Billy:** But accurate, how?  
**Jason.Scott:** u punched a reg. human full strength?  
**Zzzzzzack:** accidentally! but he's fine. which is ???  
**Kimbers:** yea he doesn't even have a bruise [ image attached ]  
**Triinii:** r u stalking him?  
**Kimbers:** no he walked by me just now  
**Jason.Scott:** look at his smug little face, how is he fine??  
**Zzzzzzack:** plot point right here guys  
**Billy:** Definitely. Maybe we should mention this to Wall Dad?  
**Triinii:** 100% bringing this up to him, i don't like any of this  
**Kimbers:** yea Tommy took a weird dislike to us like for no reason at all??  
**Jason.Scott:** except u he asked u out  
**Kimbers:**  he suddenly turned mean after tho? i thought he was butthurt about rejection but this is somethin else man  
**Zzzzzzack:**  i want to hit him again  
**Triinii:** no kid could be that shady something's up  
**Billy:** New kid shows up right after we beat R. Is inexplicably mean to us for no determinable reason? Like Zack said, this is a plot point guys.  
**Kimbers:** yea no one is ever that randomly douchy lets observe some more  
**Jason.Scott** : on a lighter note, Pearl wanted to know if you'd all come see her dance since our parents can't go because work  
**Zzzzzzack:** HELL YEA  
**Triinii:** sure thing  
**Kimbers:** aww yes!  
**Billy:** I was already coming  
**Jason.Scott:** I know u were blue, I was asking the others  
**Billy:** oh

* * *

  
_**Triinii** private messaged **Jason.Scott.**_

  
**Triinii:** does your sister know we're the rangers?  
**Jason.Scott:** pretty sure she does but i have no way of confirming it. she keeps giving me the red cutlery when she sets the table  
**Triinii:** damn it's like z's mom all over again

* * *

  
_**Billy** private messaged **Zzzzzzack.**_

  
**Billy:** Happy birthday!  
**Zzzzzzack:** aw man thanx  
**Billy:** You should be late to training today.  
**Zzzzzzack:** have u guys got something surprise planned  
**Billy:** No just come late  
**Zzzzzzack:** late so u can put something together  
**Billy:** There's nothing happening just come late  
**Zzzzzzack:** how late?  
**Billy:** an hour?  
**Zzzzzzack:** i love you guys

* * *

  
**POWER OF FRIENDSHIP**

  
**Jason.Scott:** we all saw this coming and yet  
**Kimbers** : I knew no one could be that mean for no reason  
**Zzzzzzack:** he definitely was getting revenge for the punch i still hurt  
**Billy:** How did he even get the coin?  
**Triinii:** we just assumed rita still had it we r so dumb  
**Jason.Scott:** zordon seems to think tommy's under mind control which means we have to do something about it i hate this  
**Billy:** If he's under some kind of evil influence then we can't really hate him, since it's not his fault?  
**Jason.Scott:** i hate the situation not him  
**Kimbers:** poor kid  
**Triinii:** yea i feel bad for what we said. no kid deserves that  
**Zzzzzzack:** what if we're all under mind control  
**Jason.Scott:** ???  
**Triinii:** bed time Z  
**Kimbers:** okay but now that's all i can think about z you're grounded

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
**POWER OF FRIENDSHIP**

  
**Kimbers** : [ image attached ] saw a girl so beautiful i cried???  
**Billy** : that's a lovely picture, we should print it out and put it up in the ship somewhere  
**Kimbers** : genius billy, u my fave  
**Triinii** : delete this  
**Jason.Scott** : why its adorable there's a picture like this of my sister when she was tiny. its uncanny trinney  
**Zzzzzzack** : how did u get that much sauce on your face?  
**Jason.Scott:** skill  
**Kimbers:** i smashed her face in her burger  
**Billy** : what?!  
**Zzzzzzack:** savage  
**Triinii:** she did. now delete this  
**Billy** : I already printed it  
**Zzzzzzack** : YES BILLY BLUE  
**Jason.Scott:** the mustard even fits your color scheme  
**Triinii:** i hate u all  
**Kimbers:** my lovely ball of rage  
**Zzzzzzack:** [ image attached ]  
**Zzzzzzack:** [ [image attached](http://i.imgur.com/MT4C4Uz.jpg) ]   
**Jason.Scott** : no  
**Billy:** Printing this too. Together.  
**Kimbers** : AWWW now i will never unsee that  
**Jason.Scott:** no  
**Triinii** : burn with me jassey, we'll rage together

* * *

  
_**Triinii** private messaged **Zzzzzzack**._

  
**Triinii** : so  
**Zzzzzzack** : yea?  
**Triinii** : that pic. jassey in a massive sweater looking cute  
**Zzzzzzack** : what about it? i'm telling kim u think he's cute  
**Triinii** : where did it come from man when did u 2 hang out. ur @ the movies i can see  
**Triinii** : tell her all u want she agrees. jassey has that kicked puppy aesthetic.  
**Zzzzzzack** : creeps  
**Triinii** : i see u  
**Zzzzzzack** : we just went to see a movie  
**Triinii** : what u see?  
**Zzzzzzack:** get out  
**Triinii** : without me or kim??! offended  
**Triinii** : can't belief u we were going to see it all together  
**Zzzzzzack:** may have told jay u two already saw it  
**Triinii** : sounds like a neato date  
**Zzzzzzack:** wasn't date  
**Triinii** : u lied to him to spend time alone  
**Triinii** : did jay buy u food again after?  
**Zzzzzzack:** ...  
**Zzzzzzack:** b4  
**Triinii** : DATE  
**Zzzzzzack:** oh shit u right. how do u ask out someone already dating u and they don't know it  
**Triinii** : seduce him.  
**Zzzzzzack:** again i ask how he is ex q.b have u seen ppl when he walks into the cafeteria basically every1 who isn't pissed about the season wants to fuck him what do i have over all them  
**Triinii** : ice cream, he love tht shit. watch some romcom cutesy fight over food and do that. it'll work.  
**Zzzzzzack:** is tht how u got urself a pink  
**Triinii** : ye but with donuts

* * *

  
**POWER OF FRIENDSHIP**

  
**Kimbers** : oh no here comes green  
**Billy** : walk faster  
**Triinii** : i see u, i'm literally behind u turn around  
**Kimbers** : i am but he's definitely tailing me. if i'm not in spanish Blue, pls try come looking for me?  
**Billy** : Oh no.  
**Triinii** : TURN AROUND. KIM. SLOW UR ASS DOWN.  
  
_[ one hour later ]  
_  
**Jason.Scott:** updates. updates now.  
**Zzzzzzack:** we really need to break the brain wash  
**Kimbers:** I'm fine!  
**Jason.Scott:** thank fuck  
**Zzzzzzack:** u worried red  
**Jason.Scott:** u were worried too, z  
**Zzzzzzack:** whatever keeps u sane  
**Triinii** : no dirk gently quotes ffs  
**Billy** : dirk gently?  
**Kimbers** : sorry i'm fine, trin caught up. trin u ok?  
**Triinii** : yea I'm fine, sat behind him in english. fucker smirked @ me this has to be rita no one else is this fuckin cliche  
**Triinii** : @ blueberry. dirk gently is this show z and kim got into, i hate it  
**Kimbers:** its a masterpiece blue  
**Zzzzzzack:** if we hit him hard enough maybe he'll snap out of it  
**Jason.Scott:** we're not doing that  
**Billy** : I don't think that would work  
**Zzzzzzach:** dirk gently is awesom u should come by blue, i'm gatecrashing jay's netflix tonight since kim insists on stranger things  
**Jason.Scott:** u are?  
**Zzzzzzack:** yeep  
**Billy:** Sorry, can't tonight, my aunt is over.  
**Jason.Scott:** i'll get take out  
**Zzzzzzack:** BD. i'll bring ice cream  
**Jason.Scott:** YES  
**Kimbers** : trin hates it so much ples purple, watch it and love it  
**Triinii** : purple?  
**Billy** : Jason and I, that's clever! Trimberly could be orange  
**Zzzzzzack:** nah doesn;t work. trimberly r trimberly. jay and trin are orange  
**Triinii** : yea 2 confusing pink n yellow + red n yellow both make orange  
**Billy** : we're green. I don't like it  
**Triinii** : me neither. we can be team country rock  
**Billy** : :D  
**Kimbers** : blue and i are purple 2 then  
**Triinii** : no ur lilac  
**Jason.Scott:** are we all suddenly art students what the fuck is this  
**Zzzzzzack:** what about me?? i just make u all darker  
**Triinii** : lol 3dgelord  
**Zzzzzzack:** <3  
**Kimbers** : u and blue can b blackberry  
**Billy** : Trini and Zach are a Bee  
**Jason.Scott** : nice  
**Zzzzzzack:** I LOVE BEES  
**Triinii:** omfg  
**Kimbers** : my bb bees  
**Zzzzzzack:** save the bees, give trin and i all ur food  
**Triinii** : i approve this message ^  
**Kimbers** : z we're every teenage girls edgey phase  
**Kimbers** : and we all kno j and z already  
**Billy:** Jay Z  
**Triinii:** no but yes but omg  
**Jason.Scott:** we;re not Jay Z  
**Zzzzzzack:** i am a rapper  
**Jason.Scott:** no ur not  
**Zzzzzzack:** i could eb if i try hard enough  
**Triinii** : calm down zason ur not Beyonce's other half  
**Jason.Scott** : again with zason  
**Billy** : Zason has a ring to it.  
**Zzzzzzack** : sounds cool. disappointed i am not a rapper  
**Jason.Scott:** i've heard u try z stick to dancing  
**Zzzzzzack:** will do boss man  
**Triinii** : he rapped? he just sings around me a dying duck sounds better  
**Zzzzzzack:** rude  
**Kimbers** : holy fuckin nuts we were talking about the tommy sitch how are we here  
**Billy** : A dying duck is close but not quite right, I'd say a combo of duck and a goat  
**Zzzzzzack** : unnecessarily rude  
**Zzzzzzack** : not every1 is beyonce in destinys child  
**Triinii** : dont worry z at least u got dancing  
**Zzzzzzack:**  which u don't  
**Triinii** : there are those who do not dance and then there are those who are pathetic  
**Billy** : all four of us are pathetic because we like to dance?  
**Triinii** : yes.  
**Jason.Scott** : guys we get so side tracked, Kim has a point we need to stay on topic  
**Kimbers** : I'm calling a meeting in the pit. 5pm tomorrow. if ur not there i'm telling ur parents u all skipped out on detention  
**Zzzzzzack** : all? what if only one doesn't show  
**Kimbers** : all of u. i'm a merciless queen  
**Triinii** : even urs. u DITCHED TOO KIM  
**Jason.Scott:** I'll tell Kim's. Everyone show up.  
**Billy** : I'll send out text reminders. I'll tell Kim's parents because they won't believe you, Jason  
**Jason.Scott:** ur right they won't. i'm a 'bad influence'. thanks billy

* * *

  
_**Billy** private messaged **Jason.Scott**._

  
**Billy** : Are you and Zach dating now?  
**Jason.Scott** : no?  
**Billy** : Oh. I thought you were because of all the stuff  
**Jason.Scott** : what stuff  
**Billy:** all the touching, the dates, Kim shared a couple pic of Trin then Z shared one of you  
**Jason.Scott** : we're just good friends, no dates or weird touching just bros. like u and me  
**Billy** : Our thing is not the same as your thing with Zach, Jason  
**Jason.Scott** : it definitely is  
**Billy** : He grabbed your face to get your attention.  
**Billy** : You put your hands on his hands which were on your face and you stayed there for thirty-three whole seconds.  
**Billy** : Smiling and talking.  
**Billy** : Kimberly has a picture.  
**Billy:** The two of you are probably on your bed doing that Netflix and Chill right now.  
**Billy** : I can say right now we've never done that. I'd like to keep it that way too, no offense.  
**Billy** : Jason?  
**Billy** : Are you ignoring me?  
**Billy** : I'm sorry but I'm not really sorry. Don't be angry.

_[ eight hours later ]_

  
**Billy** : You usually reply by now is everything okay?

* * *

  
**POWER OF FRIENDSHIP**

  
**Triinii** : [ [link attached](https://www.theguardian.com/science/2017/mar/30/tyrannosaurus-rex-was-a-sensitive-lover-new-dinosaur-discovery-suggests) ]   
**Triinii** : what am i reading  
**Triinii** : i see t-rex but my brain reads jassey  
**Kimbers** : how did u even end up finding that?  
**Zzzzzack:** jay can't find his phone. i'll show him.  
**Kimbers** : of all the days for jay to lose his phone  
**Kimbers:** ur at jay's?  
**Triinii** : tell him he's missing out on our quality chats  
**Billy** : This is interesting. How does someone lose their phone overnight?  
**Kimbers** : u printing it out billy? plz say u are  
**Billy** : I am, but I'm replacing the picture of the Tyrannasaurus rex with one of Jason. Is Jason's window closed?  
**Triinii** : we raised him right  
**Kimbers** : proud  
**Zzzzzzack** : I showed him  
**Zzzzzzack** : he hates u all. wait i'll hand him over a sec. and no its open y Billy?  
**Triinii** : i will drown in my own tears over this  
**Kimbers** : while eating all the popcorn  
**Triinii** : u gave me the bowl live with it  
**Billy** : Are you two sat together and texting each other?  
**Billy:** @ Zason. Was it open when you went to bed?  
**Kimbers** : :D  
**Triinii** : ye  
**Zzzzzzack** : i hate you with all my heart trinney  
**Triinii** : jassey  
**Zzzzzzack** : trinney  
**Triinii** : jassey  
**Zzzzzzack** : trinney  
**Triinii** : jassey  
**Kimbers** : OMG stop wat is happening  
**Billy** : Am I the lone Ranger right now? Alone and ignored.  
**Kimbers** : no!! come over mine we're having our saturday morn netflix watch. its stranger things  
**Triinii** : again  
**Kimbers** : i want to adopt 11  
**Triinii** : kim has eight bags of popcorn. diff flavors. tis banquet blueberry  
**Billy** : I'll be there in twelve minutes.

* * *

  
_**Billy** private messaged **Kimbers**._

  
**Billy** : kim it's jason found my phone  
**Kimbers** : where was it?  
**Billy** : cracked into a thousand pieces but b4 that it was in tommy's pocket.  
**Billy** : he even stepped on it a few times just to make sure. billy thinks he took it in the night. something about my window. idk how he didnt wake us  
**Kimbers** : ..  
**Kimbers** : i'm going to punch whoever did this to him so hard their head will be in their ribcage  
**Kimbers:**  
**Billy** : jesus kim  
**Kimbers** : sorry but i'm only being honest. also us?? who's us  
**Billy** : my dad won't get me a new phone so i might employ smoke signals  
**Kimbers** : send a raven  
**Kimbers** : or a seagull  
**Billy** : (actually Billy again :) ) I'd recommend morse code.  
**Kimbers** : :') Billy do u know who us is?  
**Billy:** I asked him. He walked out. I don't know.

* * *

  
_**Triinii** private messaged **Kimbers**._

  
**Triinii** : so weird having jassey actually talk to me face 2 face just to say like one thing  
**Triinii** : not even a convo just some words  
**Kimbers** : sweetness that's how convos work irl  
**Triinii** : he needs to get a new phone fast i can't handle all this stressful white boy in my face  
**Triinii** : any1 ever tell jay he's nothing but muscle and stress?  
**Triinii** : medieval txting get fucked  
**Kimbers** : oh my god  
**Kimbers** : medieval texting where they spoke irl, in front of each other? with real verbal words  
**Triinii** : he attacked me in the hall today just to tell me training moved from 4 to 6 because he had to pikc his sister up and take her somewhere  
**Triinii** : *pick  
**Kimbers** : he spoke 2 u u mean  
**Triinii** : yea attacked  
**Kimbers** : he say anything else?  
**Triinii** : yea he asked me to text all u guys to let u know. i feel stress, he infected me with his stress kimmy  
**Kimbers** : basically. u were the first of us he saw trin so pass the message on  
**Triinii** : attacked  
**Kimbers** : xD

* * *

  
**THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP**

 **Triinii** : jassey says turn up at training @ 6 not 4 because he has to take his sister to dance  
**Kimbers** : well done babe  
**Triinii** : :P  
**Billy** : Okay.  
**Zzzzzzack:** got it

* * *

  
_**Zzzzzzack**  private messaged **Triinii**._

  
**Zzzzzzack:** scientists were right  
**Triinii** : ?  
**Zzzzzzack** : about t-rex  
**Triinii** : wtf r u talking about z

  
_[ 10 minutes later ]_

  
**Triinii** : OH SHIT WHAT  
**Zzzzzzack:**  don't tell anyone  
**Triinii** : U BETTER TELL ME WHAT U MEAN IS WHAT I THINK U MEAN ILL RIP U A NEW ONE  
**Triinii** : REPLY  
**Triinii** : REPLY TO ME  
**Triinii** : i'll tell kim  
**Zzzzzzack:** no you won't  
**Triinii** : i tell her everything HA  
**Zzzzzzack:** you won't because i asked you not to  
**Triinii** : fine. just to confirm. u and jay have ?  
**Triinii** : u didn't bang last night after training did u zordon and alpha can see in the pit  
**Zzzzzzack:** i'll tell you in person later. but no definitely not. it was a few days ago  
**Zzzzzzack:** and ppl think kim is the gossip one. going to call u gossip girl instead now  
**Triinii** : okok. where if not for the pit  
**Triinii** : xoxo  
**Zzzzzzack:** i said i'd tell u later. but really we thought u somehow knew thru some ranger bond bc it was the night b4 u sent that article  
**Triinii** : realy?? oh damn i did not but spooky. but 1 more thing did you get the color electricity that burns literally everything but u? i guess urs would be black and red  
**Zzzzzzack:** ... yea wtf was that  
**Triinii** : i don't kno but it's trippy. kim thinks its something maybe with our coins reacting to the 'Mood'. would ask alpha a but #awkward  
**Zzzzzzack:** : yea OH OR ZORDON  
**Triinii** : NO  
**Zzzzzzack:** : FEAR  
**Zzzzzzack:** "RANGERS DO NOT FRATERNIZE"  
**Triinii** : heh thats what he thinks. oh go d imagine with regulars kim crushed my bed post like sum ed cullen wannabe  
**Zzzzzzack:** : they would die we can never do a regular  
**Triinii** : we'd electrocute them 2  
**Triinii:** also wth does black electricity look like aside from impossible??  
**Zzzzzzack:** really cool  
**Triinii:** 100% last question  
**Zzzzzzack:**??  
**Triinii:** ice cream?  
**Zzzzzzack:** ice cream  
**Triinii:** padawan for the win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Zack seduce their lovers using food and romcom scene reenactments. I don't make the rules.
> 
> Also Tommy sneaked into Jason's room and stole his phone in the middle of reconnaissance for Rita. I tried to convey that but it's hard when you can only use the character's perspectives...

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make a slightly cracky group chat fic that's quick, while I work on longer winded things like more OT5 stuff and non-OT5 stuff... not sure where this will end up, it's mostly just plotless chatter yay!  
> All their birthdays are actually canon to mmpr! Taken from the wikia notes, and there's even an episode devoted to Zack's birthday called "Happy Bithday, Zack", which took place on the 3rd of May, putting that date as his birthday.


End file.
